


glow

by tallycravens



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [12]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, OT3, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallycravens/pseuds/tallycravens
Summary: “Ladies, please,” Tally remarks with a wide grin, her dimples on full display. “There’s enough of me to go around.”//The Abigail/Tally/Libba fic that nobody expected :)
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe/Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Libba Swythe/Tally Craven
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868044
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	glow

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this one to the three people out there who share my love for this trio: Tara, Snow and Shan. I love y'all to the moon and back 💛

This is the third night this week that Tally has slipped out of their room under the cover of darkness for a clandestine meeting. She’s not exactly subtle, but Abigail doesn’t mind, having never been the judgmental type where sex is concerned, even if her friend is continuing to hook up with a now married man. She knows that Tally is smitten with Gerit and that things tend to get complicated once feelings get involved, but ultimately, all she cares about is her friend’s happiness. As an added bonus, Tally always comes back charged up and ready for training the next morning, so she won’t complain about them going at it like bunnies. If anything, she owes Gerit a hearty thank you for his recurring contribution to the unit.

When the weekend rolls around, each of them have their own plans. Raelle’s off with Scylla somewhere, likely off base, because Collar never met a rule she didn’t want to break. They have a deal that she doesn’t tell Abigail anything she’s doing, giving her plausible deniability, and that has worked pretty well for them thus far. Tally isn’t around either, so Abigail decides to get in some extra training, trying to improve her work with the scourge. She trains hard, only stopping when her arm muscles are aching uncomfortably. Despite her exhaustion, she manages to make it back to the barracks just before dinner. 

As she nears her room, she thinks she hears someone moaning but she ignores it, continuing to wrench open the door in time to see...something she cannot  _ begin _ to fathom.

_ “What the fuck?” _ The words slip from her lips unbidden.

As it turns out, apparently the person Tally’s been having secret meetings with isn’t Gerit after all. She doesn’t know what to do with this information and quite honestly, she’s horrified and completely disgusted by seeing the two of them together.

“Goddess, Bedwetter, can you at least close the damn door?” Libba complains from atop of Tally, rolling off of her to reluctantly pick up her clothes. “We  _ weren’t  _ done, by the way. Could you maybe go out for a bit while we finish?”

She’s kidding, but Abigail’s too riled up to respond with anything but frustration. “Uh, no I can  _ not.  _ Could you maybe put your clothes on and get your smelly ass the hell out of my room?!”

It isn’t a good insult, but it’s the best she can manage under the circumstances. She hasn’t processed it, the fact that her best friend has been hooking up with the girl she hates. The sight of them together is something she wishes she could scrub from her mind. Abigail has half a notion to ask around about how to get rid of a memory, it’s  _ that _ bad. She doesn’t know why it bothers her so much. It just  _ does. _

Libba pulls Tally in for an intense kiss, a move that is obviously intended to annoy Abigail, and predictably, it works like a charm. The unit leader crosses her arms and huffs, rolling her eyes in response to her rival’s confident smirk. The moment Libba leaves the room, Abigail gives Tally a simpering glare, making her shrink back in shame and fear.

“How...in the fuck...did this happen?”

Tally sits up, trembling as she pulls her blankets up over her still nude body, not as comfortable in her sexuality as Abigail is. “Well, the night Gerit tried to trick me into that threesome with Hilary, I was...upset. I took a walk on the grounds just to clear my head. I ran into Libba and we got to talking. She started telling me that she knew how she could cheer me up and then before I realized what was happening, she had her hand in my pants. It’s not what I expected, but-”

“Okay. That’s enough. I don’t want to know any more,” she spits angrily, standing stock straight as she tends to do when she’s in a rage. “Tally, you could’ve hooked up with  _ anyone.  _ Why her? You know how much I hate her.”

The redhead attempts to defend herself, all while still holding the blanket up over her chest. “I mean...she was there. And she’s not _ that  _ bad. You said yourself that-”

“Not that bad? Not that BAD? Yeah, right,” Abigail mutters sarcastically, cursing under her breath before she lifts her head to meet Tally’s worried gaze. “I could’ve been there for you, you know. If you would’ve just asked.”

When it becomes clear that this is going to be quite the lecture, Tally reaches for her clothes before asking, “There for me... in what way exactly?”

Abigail sighs, turning around so that the other girl can get dressed. She doesn’t really understand the purpose of modesty, but despite her feelings on the matter, she can respect it. With her back turned, she explains in a flustered tone, “Like _ she’s _ been.”

_ “What?!”  _ She responds incredulously, and even with her back turned, Abigail can see her eyes go wide and her mouth hanging open. It’d almost be comical if she wasn’t  _ so...goddamn...pissed. _

Her jaw is clenched to the max and she resists the urge to slam her fist into the side of the nearest dresser. “I would have helped you get over him. I’m good at that. It’s kinda my thing.” Abigail’s voice is even, but that’s only with a great deal of effort, because her hands are shaking and it’s been a long time since she’s been this enraged. 

It scares her because she doesn’t understand where it’s coming from. She thinks that she might be overreacting, but she isn’t in the state of mind to be logical right now. All she wants to do right now is choke the life out of Libba Swythe and watch the light leave her eyes. She had her filthy hands on Tally,  _ her Tally… _

_ Oh, no. No, that’s not right. Why am I thinking this way? _

“Abigail, are you...jealous or something? I don’t get the big deal.”

Now is not the time for Tally to show off her skills as a Knower. Abigail is understandably freaked out by the question, because she’s not so sure that Tally isn’t in her head right now, seeing things she doesn’t want her to see, things she doesn’t even understand yet.

“Forget it,” The brunette blurts out, marching toward the door as a fully dressed Tally reaches for her arm, Abigail yanking it out of her grip hard enough to nearly dislocate her shoulder. Her unit leader lets out a shaky breath, dark eyes flickering with anger as they burn into hers. Before she leaves, Abigail warns her, “Do  **not** follow me.”

Tally knows better than to disobey her orders, merely watching regretfully as her friend slams the door behind her. Fortunately, the night’s events have no effect on her hunger and it’s time for her to head down the hall to dinner. When she takes a seat at their usual table, Libba comes to join her, wanting to ensure that she’s okay after everything that had gone down moments prior.

Meanwhile, Abigail is on her way to Libba’s room, though she isn’t quite certain what she’s planning to do. Her anger is out of control and she knows if she sees her, she’s going to do something she regrets, but she has to do _ something _ . Lucky for Libba, she isn’t there. Abigail resigns herself to calming down and stopping to get dinner, running into Raelle on the way there. She’s glowing and her neck is covered in hickies. 

It occurs to Abigail that she’s the only one in the unit who isn’t having regular sex with anyone and maybe she needs to change that. She told herself she didn’t need any distractions because she needed to focus on getting into War College, but after she was pretty much told she’d be admitted no matter what, it’s no longer a decent excuse for holding herself back.

“Hey, Abs, are you okay?” Raelle’s concerned tone breaks Abigail free from her reverie. 

“I’m fine,” she answers reflexively, because she’s long been told when someone asks how you’re doing, that’s how you reply, even if it isn’t true.

But her words are meaningless because the moment she enters the room and sees Libba seated next to Tally at their table, she completely loses it. “No fucking way,” she mutters under her breath, grabbing her tray and starting toward them with a scowl on her face.

While Raelle doesn’t know what’s going on, she can tell when Abigail is angry. After she gets her tray, she runs to catch up with her, ready to intervene if necessary.

“You’re in my seat,” Abigail growls, slamming her tray down on the table, the loud thud of the tray’s landing making everyone turn and look at them.

Libba glances up at her, holding her gaze. “That’s funny, I don’t see your name on it.”

“Guys, please-” Tally begins, but Abigail cuts her off.

“I don’t appreciate you taking advantage of Tally.”

“Taking advantage?” She chuckles in disbelief. “You’ve gotta be kidding me, Bedwetter. Everything that’s happened between us has been consensual, and it isn’t your business.”

Libba puts her hand on Tally’s thigh and squeezes, giving the redhead the courage to stand up to her unit leader in a way she hadn’t since that first week. “I’m not a child, Abigail. I can make my own decisions about who I spend my time with.”

“Okay, can someone fill me in on what the hell is going on?” Raelle puts her tray down, her brow furrowed as she looks at Tally and Abigail’s matching angry faces. 

“Abigail walked in on Libba and I and now she’s acting like a...crazy person.”

Raelle is unable to hide her surprise, because she never could have anticipated this particular scenario. Clearly she’s been preoccupied with her girlfriend to notice the literal soap opera unfolding in front of her. “Oh. Okay. Wow.”

“I’m just trying to protect you, Tal. Libba will chew you up and spit you out. It’s what she does.”

People are still staring and whispering at the spectacle they’re making. Libba huffs and gets to her feet, standing face to face with Abigail as if daring her to do something. “Typical Bellweather. Think you know everything. It’s not like that, okay? I really like her.”

Somehow that makes it so much worse.

The little self control she has completely disappears and before she realizes what she’s doing, she has her hands firmly wrapped around Libba’s throat and she squeezes.

“Whoa, whoa, Abigail, stop!” Raelle protests in a panic. “Tally, help me.” 

  
Together the two of them rip her hands from around her throat and Libba coughs, her face red as she glares daggers at Abigail. “I swear to the Goddess, if you ever touch me again-”

_ “Why don’t we go take a walk, huh?”  _

Raelle doesn’t give her a choice. She locks her arm in hers and forces her toward the exit door and away from a tearful Tally. She doesn’t know how things got out of hand so quickly. She hasn’t quite wrapped her head around the fact that Tally has been sleeping with Libba, of all people. Rae knows that Abigail hates Libba, but this seems to be about more than that if her overblown reaction was any indication.

Once they’re outside, she directs her frustration directly at Abigail. “Abigail, what the fuck was that? You can’t just choke out Libba Swythe in the middle of the mess!”

It’s quite the role reversal considering it’s usually Abigail trying to save her from fucking things up. But the two of them are more alike than they are different and that temper of hers is something she understands. She just doesn’t get why she’s reacting quite this badly. Raelle thinks she must feel betrayed because Tally slept with her rival, but the intense response she’d had still doesn’t measure up with that line of reasoning.

“I don’t  _ know _ ,” Abigail admits, her voice breaking as she slips out of Raelle’s grasp. “I don’t know what’s going on with me, Rae. When I saw them together, something just...snapped.” 

She sits down cross legged next to the tree trunk and Raelle gingerly moves to take a spot beside her on the grass. “Is this about Libba, or is it about Tally?”

Abigail is shaking like a leaf and Raelle takes her hand, whispering quietly under her breath, a small spell intended to calm her down. Her hand is warm against Abigail’s and she meets her gaze, wordlessly thanking her for this small act of mercy. 

“Tally,” she whispers her name, unable to meet her eyes. “I don’t understand what’s wrong with me, Rae. It’s none of my business who Tally has sex with. I wasn’t angry when she was seeing Gerit.”

“Yeah, but the two of you have gotten a lot closer since then, haven’t you?” Raelle’s observation is accurate and she can’t refute it, knowing that they had been spending more time together as of late. “Abigail, there’s nothing wrong with you. I think that you have some feelings you haven’t quite figured out, but if you want to know what I see, it seems like you’re jealous. Is it possible that... maybe you have a crush on Tally?” She breaks it to her as gently as she can, but the words slam into Abigail’s aching heart with a dull thud.

She tilts back her head and laughs, not the kind of laugh someone lets out when they’re amused, but that kind of bitter laugh that means someone is resigning themselves to an unwanted truth. “A crush? I wish it was just a crush. I think it might be more than that. But I don’t know what this is. I’ve never felt this way before.”

Raelle nods in understanding, slipping her fingers between Abigail’s in a conscious effort to steady her. “Yeah, I get that. Until recently, I hadn’t either.”

“How do you know? How did you know you were in love with Scylla?”

It takes her a minute to formulate an answer because love isn’t really something that can be easily explained to someone who’s never felt it before.

“Uh...it feels like I always want to be around her, even if it means breaking rules to make it happen. And whenever she looks at me, I feel like my heart is just going to burst out of my chest. I’ve never been happy like this before, ever. She gives me a reason to want to survive. Before her, I just planned to get shipped out, get blown up and die. I thought that was all there was. She showed me there was more.”

Abigail shakes her head, barely holding back tears. “Whatever this is, I need to get over it. This is nothing but a distraction that could tear our unit apart.”

“Wait a second. Don’t you think you should at least  _ talk _ to her first? You already owe her an apology. Maybe you should tell her what made you act the way you did,” Raelle suggests, trying to step into Tally’s usual role as peacekeeper, though it doesn’t exactly come naturally to her. “You know what happens when you bottle shit up, Abigail.” 

She’s right. She knows from experience, if she bottles things up, she’ll eventually explode. Abigail sighs, lifting her head as she meets Raelle’s gaze, her forlorn facial expression breaking the fixer’s heart. “Can you come with me? Maybe sure Libba’s gone? I want to talk to Tally alone.”

“Of course,” she nods, moving to stand before offering Abigail her hand. When she takes it, Raelle pulls her to her feet and laces their fingers together once more. She knows she needs her right now. “It’s gonna be okay.”

It doesn’t feel like it. Abigail feels like she’s voluntarily walking toward her undoing, just begging to have her heart broken. She doesn’t know if she’s in love, but it’s certainly the closest she’s ever been. She had stolen nearly all of Libba’s men and even a few of the women, but it’s never been like this. That was out of spite. This is something real and that’s what shakes her to her core. She felt this way about Tally before anything ever happened with Libba, she just didn’t recognize it for what it was.

When they make it to the barracks, Raelle goes on ahead to make sure Tally’s alone. She emerges from their room with a nod, telling Abigail she’s headed to see Scylla and wishing her luck. She can practically hear a funeral dirge in her head as she walks nervously down the hall. She holds the doorknob in her hand for a long time, the metal cold as ice against her hot, clammy palms.

“Tally?” Her voice cracks as she stands in the open doorway, not wanting to enter uninvited, though it’s her room, too. “Can I come in?”

She shrugs her shoulders, avoiding Abigail’s gaze, still visibly upset. “I guess. It’s your room,” her tone is flippant and it hurts to know she’s upset her.

Tentatively she steps inside, closes the door behind her and goes to sit at the edge of her bunk. It takes her a few moments to sort through her thoughts and Tally rolls over, her back facing Abigail as she lays in her bunk.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior today. It was out of line, and I shouldn’t have treated you,” She falters, knowing she should make an addition and taking a breath before she can say her name aloud, “or  _ Libba _ , that way. I’m so sorry, Tal. I wish I could take it back.”

Tally’s voice sounds uncharacteristically cold as she murmurs, “You should apologize to Libba.  _ She’s _ the one you choked out in the mess hall today.”

“No, I-I will, tomorrow, I promise,” she’s never stammered like this before, but she’s at a loss for how to atone for what she’s done. Her stomach is a mess, twisting this way and that, painful and sickening, almost making her lose her lunch.

Tally turns to face Abigail, jaw locked as she glares at her. “I don’t deserve to be treated that way,” she declares pointedly, a fire in her eyes that she hasn’t seen since the day she’d tried to convince General Alder to reassign her. “I don’t appreciate being treated like a child.”

“You’re right. You don’t. You deserve so much more than I can give you,” Abigail figures it’s best to be honest and though communication has never been one of her strong suits, she’s really trying. “I never meant to treat you like a child; that wasn’t my intention. I was worried about her hurting you, because I care for you, Tally, more than I’ve ever cared for anyone. You...you asked me if I was jealous. I am. So jealous that I completely lost it, but Tal, I will never do anything like that ever again, I swear it.”

Ironically enough, the knower doesn’t seem to know how to respond to that. She moves to sit up, her legs dangling over the edge of the top bunk as she regards Abigail with suspicion. “Jealous how?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Tally clenches her fist and slams it against the metal bed frame, making it rattle loudly beneath her. “Will you just answer the question, Abigail? I swear, you are the most frustrating-”

“I wanted it to be me, okay?! Not her.  _ Never  _ her,” her voice breaks and she trains her gaze on the floor, fixed to a spot on the carpet as she tries her damndest not to break into tears. “Don’t look at me like that,” Abigail whispers, because she can feel Tally’s eyes on her even without glancing at her. “I’ll get over this. I just need time.”

When she lifts her head again, Tally’s on her knees in front of her bed and she reaches for her hands, meeting her gaze with a softened expression on her face. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Her breath catches as she looks to her, feeling inches away from shattered. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know until I saw you together. By then it was too late.”

_ “Abigail.” _

“Do you love her?”

Tally takes her face in her hands, forcing her to look straight into her eyes. “Listen to me. It’s not too late. It’s never too late.”

She doesn’t even realize she’s crying until Tally’s gingerly wiping her tears away. Bellweathers don’t cry, not even on the battlefield and that means that Abigail is weak. She never meant to let Tally in, not in this way, but she doesn’t know how to let this go.

“Do. You. Love. Her?” Abigail repeats insistently, because she never answered the question. Rather than respond, Tally lurches forward and crashes her lips against Abigail’s, and for a second, she forgets herself. It takes her a moment to come back to reality and she’s breathing hard when she shoves Tally away forcefully. “That isn’t an  _ answer _ , Tally,” she growls.

Tally lets out a frustrated groan. “I have feelings for her,  _ yes, _ but...Abs, had I known that you…”

“No. Don’t.” She shakes her head in disbelief. “I can’t listen to any more of this. Just go to sleep.”

_ “Abigail, please.” _

The blaster mutters a second time, “Sleep.”

Tally pleads with her, hoping they can still talk this through. “Just talk to me. Please.”

“I SAID GO TO SLEEP!” She roars, the burst of emotion causing the lights to flicker and sending all of the objects on their desk clattering to the floor. Abigail puts her trembling hand over her mouth, shocked by her own outburst.

It isn’t until a second later that she notices Tally had fallen back in surprise and hit her head on Raelle’s bunk. Abigail jumps up, rushing over to her in a panic when she realizes that Tally has managed to knock herself unconscious. This is her fault. She runs her hand over the back of her head, feeling for knots or other injuries, and when she pulls her hand back, it’s slick with blood. That’s when she begins to panic.

“RAELLE!” She screams at the top of her lungs, though she doesn’t even know if she’s in the barracks or if she’s still at Necro’s. 

Her question is quickly answered when Raelle bursts through the door. She takes one look at Tally’s crumpled form, yelling at Abigail, “What did you DO?!”

She takes Tally’s head in her hands and begins her incantation, leaving Abigail on her knees in hysterics, rocking back and forth. This is all her fault. Her inability to control her anger was becoming increasingly more of a problem as of late, and now, she’s hurt the person she loves most in the world. She couldn’t remember ever hating herself this much.

When Tally opens her eyes again, Abigail lets out a sob, pulling her arms around herself because she doesn’t deserve comfort from anyone else right now. “Tally, I’m so sorry,” she chokes out, guilty tears streaming down her face.

“It’s okay,” she croaks, thanking Raelle as she begins to sit up, clearly still feeling a little bit woozy. “I know you didn’t mean to.”

Raelle’s accusatory gaze falls onto Abigail and cuts through her like a knife. “What the hell happened?”

“She lost control of her emotions. Everything went haywire. The lights, everything. It startled me and I fell and hit my head. That’s all.”

She ignores the explanation. “You need to figure your shit out, Abigail.”

With that, the three of them climb into their bunks for the night, but Abigail can’t sleep. She’s facing away from the girls, staring at the wall and shaking as she cries as silently as she can manage. She doesn’t want them to overhear, to worry, because she doesn’t deserve their concern or their pity. She hates herself for what she’s done, intentional or not, hurting Tally twice in one day in different ways. 

She doesn’t know why she ever thought she could deserve someone like Tally Craven.

Abigail stiffens when she feels the blankets moving, ready to defend herself if needed, but then she feels Tally’s arms slipping around her from behind and she doesn’t know how to react. Under normal circumstances, she would have relaxed against her, but tonight, her touch is a reminder of how  _ good  _ she is, to try to comfort Abigail despite the fact that  _ she’s _ the one who got hurt.

“Abs,” Tally whispers and she can feel her breath hot against her ear, which makes her shiver. “Stop punishing yourself,” she pleads, nuzzling her nose gently against Abigail’s neck before placing the gentlest of kisses there. “I wish you would’ve told me. I thought it was all in my head. I told myself that you’d never think of me that way. That I had to move on.” She tucks her chin against the other girl’s shoulder and lets out a soft sigh as her fingers tentatively brush against the hem of Abigail’s shirt. “Say something, please.”

She’s shaking as she pulls herself away from Tally’s embrace and turns to look at her beautiful face, her head framed by the angelic moonlight pooling in from the room’s solitary window. “I…I don’t deserve you, Tal. Me snapping that way and- and hurting you, it's proof of that. And you’re…  _ you.  _ You speak love with everything you do and I can’t be with someone like you when I haven't been taught to love. I was made and born to be a leader, my hands and heart are good with a scourge and not with a heart as… golden as yours.”

“Abigail, don’t say that to me. Others may buy that, but I know better.” She gingerly drags her fingertips along Abigail’s arms without breaking eye contact. “You’re the same Abigail who inspired me to be the best version of myself, the same leader and friend that I’d follow anywhere. Yeah, you may not give hugs or compliments or warmth the same way that I do, but.. love is about trust, isn’t it? And we  _ have _ that. If you don't know how to love, I'll teach you, the same way you taught me to be as strong as you.”

“That doesn’t matter. I hurt you and-”

“Are you even hearing what I’m saying? I  _ love  _ you, Abigail. I love you, with all of your annoyingly attractive confidence and bravery and selfish selflessness.” She pulls Abigail’s arms around her and leans into her chest, taking a deep breath. “And I know you feel the same way now, so please, let’s stop wasting time and just...love each other.”

Abigail doesn’t know what to do, because Tally’s telling her all the things she’s always longed to hear, but deep down, she knows that she’s right, that this will end in unbearable pain. She isn’t sure she can deal with hurting her again. She asks, her voice trembling, “But what about Libba?”

“We’re not exclusive,” Tally’s quick to answer, lifting her head and leaning in closer, her hand slipping beneath the hem of Abigail’s shirt, fingers splaying against her bare back. “Do you want to be with me, Abigail?”

_ Without question. _

The way she says her name reverently like some ancient seed awakens something deep within her soul. All of Abigail’s misgivings and uncertainty melt away with her fear and she looks into Tally’s eyes, knowing that she’ll never be able to feel this way about anyone ever again. Being vulnerable is something that doesn’t come easy to her, but Tally made her break down her walls one by one, until there was no more armor guarding her heart. Of course she wants her. She’s never wanted anyone quite this much.

“Of course I do, but-”

Tally doesn’t let her finish that sentence, instead rolling Abigail onto her back and in one swift motion, straddling her and desperately bringing their lips together. It surprises her because she’s never seen this side of her before. Tally’s mouth is warm against hers as her hand slips beneath the waistband of her shorts. Every fantasy she’s ever had pales in comparison to the reality of having Tally inside of her and in the moment, she’s grateful for her kiss, which muffles an unexpected whimper. If Raelle overhears them together, she’ll never let them hear the end of it. They’ve certainly teased her about Scylla too much for her to let this go.

Her hips roll into her hand as Tally’s fingers spread her open and Abigail’s arms loop around her neck as she deepens the kiss with her tongue. She’s been with plenty of people over the years, so many that she’s lost count, many of whom she couldn’t even name, but no one has ever made her feel even a little bit of what she’s feeling now.  _ This must be what it feels like to make love, _ she thinks, tears stinging at her closed eyelids. Her inner voice is screaming at her that she doesn’t deserve this, but she pushes it all away and surrenders herself to the incredible feeling of being loved by Tally Craven.

Abigail wraps her hand around Tally’s wrist, holding it in place as she bucks against her, heat crawling from the depths of her stomach up through her chest and ears, resting at her temples, a warning that she’s nearly there already. It’s pathetic how pliant she is to Tally’s touch and when her free hand moves beneath her shirt and her fingers brush against her nipple, Abigail moans. She silences those moans by deepening the kiss once again, her tongue brushing against Abigail’s as it slips into her mouth. She rides her fingers harder, chasing the high of her release and when Tally’s thumb brushes against her, she comes completely undone.

Holding back is what Abigail does best, even during sex. She’s never allowed herself to truly feel the intensity of her orgasms, always terrified of what will happen if she loses control. But this is Tally. With her, she knows she doesn’t have to hold back anymore, so she doesn’t. Her hips stutter and her eyelids flutter open, allowing her to look into Tally’s eyes as she comes for her, trembling and whimpering against her open mouth. 

The redhead stills the movement of her fingers, meeting her heated gaze and breaking the kiss to take a shaky breath, clearly strongly affected by what she’s just witnessed. She finds Abigail’s hand and links their fingers together, pressing her forehead against hers. She can feel her hand growing warm and an unexplained glowing beginning to emanate from their joined hands. 

“What is that?” Tally asks with uncertainty, afraid to let go for fear of what might happen.

Abigail chuckles in disbelief as she wiggles her fingers against Tally’s. “I don’t know. But it’s beautiful,” she admits in a hushed tone.

The light begins to grow brighter and brighter, and Abigail knows she needs to let go or the radiant glow is going to wake Raelle. Reluctantly she pulls her hand away and the light begins to fade, as if nothing ever happened. “Is that going to happen every time I hold your hand? Because...people are gonna notice.” She laughs incredulously, clapping her hand over her mouth and peeking her head out of the covers to see if their unit-mate is still asleep.

Raelle is sleeping soundly, snoring as she rolls over to face the wall. The coast is clear, thank Goddess. 

Tally pulls her other hand from between Abigail’s legs, licking her fingers clean so casually that she doesn’t know how to react. “Is Libba the first girl you’ve ever been with?” She asks quietly as the redhead rolls off of her.

“Yeah,” she sighs, catching her gaze and smiling sadly. “I’m sorry it wasn’t you.”

Abigail snickers, playfully grabbing her hand and pressing her lips against Tally’s fingertips. “Guess I owe her an apology  _ and _ a thank you.” She’s not mad anymore, whether that’s due to the haze of her orgasm or just the unrecognizable happiness she’s feeling, she’s let it all go already.

The knower chuckles, her hand resting against the space above Abigail’s heart, feeling it beating wildly against her fingers. “You know, she isn’t that bad, and I swore to her that I wouldn’t tell you, but...she kinda has a thing for you.”

“What?” She laughs, shaking her head in disbelief. “Why are you telling me this?”

Nothing could prepare her for what Tally says next. “Maybe this is crazy and tell me if it is, but I was thinking that the three of us would have a lot of fun together.” She’s not hurt or angry at the suggestion, more amused than anything, surprised that she’d even consider doing this. There’s a lot more to Tally than she knew, and she’s looking forward to learning more about this insatiable side of her.

“You’re just saying that because you’d love the attention,” she responds with a wicked smirk.

Tally rushes to defend herself, her face going red as a strawberry as she explains, “But it’s not just that. I’ve always thought that the two of you would be really hot together. I got all worked up watching the two of you together today, fighting over me. It’s not the first time that’s happened, either.”

“Tally Craven,” she chuckles, “are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

She rolls her eyes, still wearing an amused grin with her beautiful dimples out on display, tempting Abigail to kiss them. “Oh, come on, don’t say you’ve never thought about it. The way you and Libba act around each other, it’s pretty blatant. Everybody sees it.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Everybody thinks you guys have already done it, so…”

“Why?” Abigail shakes her head in disbelief, surprised to be hearing such a rumor about herself and her longtime rival. “I’m not- I’m not saying no, by the way. But...are you sure? I can be pretty jealous. You saw that today.”

Tally shrugs her shoulders. “Libba’s into choking. She tried to get me to do it, but I...couldn’t. You can. Clearly. She and I have a lot of fun together and she’s great, but I don’t have what I have with you,” Her voice softens as she cups Abigail’s face in her hands and rubs her thumb along her lower lip. “I’m happy just being with you and I’m not saying she needs to be included. I can break it off with her, if that’s what you want.”

“No, don’t do that!” She exclaims a little too quickly and her face burns as Tally grins knowingly at her. “This idea of yours, it has me...intrigued. But I need to make sure that we’ll still have plenty of time alone together, too.”

She nods in agreement, pressing a sweet kiss against Abigail’s lips before promising, “We will. What if I slept in here with you every night?”

“Raelle’s gonna notice that.”

“So what? I don’t want to keep this a secret. Do you?”

“No,” Abigail confesses in a hushed tone, because she wants the world to know that she isn’t too hard to love, to show people that she isn’t just what they see in her. “But you know that everyone’s going to talk.”

“So let them talk,” she says decisively before taking Abigail’s hand and places it carefully on her hip. “Are you just going to lay there, or are you finally going to touch me the way I know you’ve been dying to?” She can’t help but laugh at the bluntness of Tally’s words before she nods, teasingly tracing her fingers along the front of Tally’s shorts.

She takes her time with it, wanting to really enjoy herself, as much as she can in their current situation sharing a room. Abigail intends to use her mouth another time, when they don’t have to be quiet for fear of waking up their roommate. Tonight her fingers will have to suffice, but Tally’s in good hands because she’s always been very talented with them.

“Tell me you love me,” Tally whispers as her fingers slide easily under the waistband of her shorts and inside of her in one fluid motion.

Abigail smiles, caressing her cheek with her other hand. Only Tally would ask her to say she loves her while she’s knuckle deep inside of her. “I love you, Tally,” she murmurs dutifully, meaning it too, before she begins to work her fingers slowly inside of her. Tally isn’t the quiet type and she’s not sure her mouth will be enough to muffle her moans, so she clamps her hand over her mouth and gives her an apologetic look. Tally nods in understanding and Abigail’s mouth moves to her neck instead, trailing kisses there as her fingers explore and her thumb circles her clit teasingly.

She’s certainly moaning, most of the sound muffled by how tightly her hand is pressed against her mouth, but there’s no mistaking the fact that Tally’s in pure ecstasy, her eyes fluttering shut as her body meets every thrust of Abigail’s clever fingers. Much to her surprise, Tally lasts a lot longer than she had, but it’s likely because of all the practice she’s had lately.

Watching Tally tumble over the edge for her is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Abigail will never be able to forget this night, she realizes as she pulls her hand out of Tally’s shorts and wipes her fingers on the material of her shirt.

“Goddess, I love you so much,” Tally whimpers, and Abigail curls into her, arms wrapping around her with a slow smile spreading across her face. 

Tally is warm against her skin as she leans into her, bringing their lips together gently, leisurely as she allows herself to get lost in the moment. Abigail could do this all night, but they have training in the morning, and it would be a waste of a good charging up if they didn’t get some sleep, too. Abigail cups her cheek and sighs, looking into those eyes she knows so well they feel like home. “We should get some sleep, Tal.”

“I know,” she whines, clearly just as unhappy about that undeniable fact as she is.

She gazes at her, admiring the glow of her post-orgasmic bliss. She did that. Abigail doesn’t want her to, but she asks anyway, “Are you going to go back to your bed?”

“No.” The answer is firm and she burrows her face against Abigail’s neck. “I want to sleep here with you. Tonight and every other night.”

She can’t argue with that. Abigail shifts so there’s enough room for them both and they cuddle together, a tangle of limbs, the blanket pulled halfway down their waists. She sleeps easily that night, better than she has in years, and when she wakes up, Tally’s still in her arms, reminding her that last night had really happened and wasn’t just a vivid dream.

“Guess you two made up,” Raelle remarks, smirking as she pulls on her boots and glances at the two of them in bed together. “If she forgives you, I guess I can, too. Though you don’t need to take me to bed to accomplish that.”

Abigail looks at her suspiciously, eyeing the clock. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I’m gonna go see Scylla for a bit,” she explains, leaning against the bunk bed with marked impatience.

“Don’t be late to training,” Abigail warns, making Raelle roll her eyes in response. She hates being the ball buster all the time, but she’d be a bad leader if she didn’t remind her.

Raelle ignores her comment and points at Tally. “So, is this...a  _ thing _ that’s happening now?”

“Yes it is,” Tally answers sleepily, lifting her head and opening her eyes, the corner of which crinkle as she smiles. She leans over and confidently pulls Abigail in for a good morning kiss.

“Oooookay. Now that’s going to take some getting used to. I’m...gonna head out,” Raelle starts toward the door but can’t resist the urge to look over her shoulder and tease Abigail with her own words of warning, “Don’t get too distracted and miss training.”

Abigail double checks the time and thinks it over before smirking over at a still sleepy-faced Tally. “I think we have enough time for me to go down on you.”

“What?” Tally laughs in disbelief, her cheeks going red. “Abs, it’s like 6 o’clock in the morning.”

“A girl’s gotta have breakfast.”

She doesn’t want to miss her chance to have Tally all to herself, without worries about being overheard. They surely WILL be overheard, just not by Raelle. The sounds of Tally’s moans will likely carry down the hall of the barracks, but Abigail’s never been shy about her sex life and she isn’t about to start now.

Abigail quickly moves to straddle Tally, the redhead’s demeanor immediately changing as she watches Abigail pull her own shirt off. Tally reaches forward to touch her but she pushes her hands away and pins them over her head. She pouts but not for too long because her own shirt is close behind and Abigail’s hands are warm as they cup her breasts, her mouth closing over one of her nipples.

No one has ever accused Tally Craven of being quiet. Not even once. The moment Abigail begins touching her, she starts. At first, it’s just a little bit of panting, but as the brunette makes her way steadily downward, the panting turns to whimpering, and when she tastes her for the first time, she cries out so loudly that she surprises even herself. Abigail has an incredible mouth, she realizes as she melts against her, closing her fists around the blankets in a misguided attempt to steady herself.

There isn’t really any steadying herself where Abigail Bellweather is concerned.

“Oh, my Goddess,” she breathes out, opening her eyes to be greeted with the sight of Abigail going down on her with an incredible ferocity that makes her legs quiver. She’s in rare form and she can already feel the warmth settling into her belly, a warning of what is to come. 

Abigail Bellweather puts a hundred and ten percent into  _ everything  _ she does, and apparently that includes Tally. Desperate for something to hold on to, she threads her fingers through her lover’s hair, which is still wavy after removing yesterday’s braids, and she surrenders completely.

Her release is ever the sight to behold and the sound of her name being ripped from Tally’s mouth in an elongated moan is the most wonderful thing she’s ever heard. She wants to memorize what it’s like to be with her, every curve of her body, every freckle, her taste, her smell, musky and earthy and oh so addicting…

If she’s being honest...this scares her. Abigail has never been this vulnerable, this laid open bare for anyone she’s been with. She’s used to holding people at a distance, but Tally and Raelle both had broken down her walls and she’d let them in. There was no going back now. Tally knew her better than anyone ever had and she knows as she lifts her head and looks at her now, panting as she comes down from her orgasm, that gives her the power to break her in a way no one else ever could.

But despite all the uncertainty and fear she has about being this open with someone, Abigail truly can’t imagine Tally ever breaking someone’s heart.

“We should hit the showers if we’re gonna make it to training on time,” she whispers gently, rising so that she can kiss Tally again. “Rae would never let us live it down if we were late.”

Tally groans, her arms circling around Abigail’s neck as she leans up, kissing her lazily and closing her eyes, slowly losing herself for just a moment before she responsibly breaks the kiss. “I’d rather stay here, with you.”

“I guess now we understand why shitbird’s always messing things up for us,” Abigail grins, pecking Tally’s lips one last time before she rolls off of her and lets her bare feet hit the floor.

When Tally stands, she doesn’t make any effort to hide her toned body this time and Abigail can’t help but admire her in the morning light. “I’m going to kick ass in training today,” the knower remarks with a smirk.

And she does. She’s more charged up than she’s ever seen her and she can’t help but be a little proud of that. Tally’s been hooking up with Libba for weeks now and she’s never been like this. She can feel Libba’s eyes on them, trying to figure out what’s gone on between them since yesterday. Abigail resists the urge to put on a show, but it’s difficult, because she’s grown used to taking what was once hers.

But Tally doesn’t belong to anyone.

As the day’s training comes to a close, Libba approaches Tally hesitantly, clearly having sensed that something has changed. She looks at Abigail for a moment, then turns away from her with a smirk plastered on her face.

“You were on fire today, Craven. It was really hot to see you work your scourge like that. I think I’d like to see you use it on me…”

Abigail puts her hand on her hip, unable to resist interrupting. “Is that so? I’m not surprised you’d be into that.”

Libba lets out a loud sigh of irritation. “Can I  _ help _ you, Bedwetter?”

“Maybe. We’ll see,” she winks and presses a kiss to Tally’s cheek, briefly staking her claim. “See you at home,” Abigail teases, lifting her brows at Libba challengingly before she walks out of the training room.

Libba’s eyes stay on Abigail as she saunters away. “What was that about?” She asks inquisitively, more than obvious about the fact that she’s checking out Abigail’s ass.

“Well...a lot has happened since yesterday. I hope you won’t be mad.”

She snorts. “About you and Bedwetter bumping uglies? Nah. I get it. Like I said, we’re not exclusive.” Libba shrugs her shoulders but it is clear she’s a little bit jealous. “...is she better than me?” She asks after a moment, briefly showing her insecurities.

“It’s different with her. Deeper,” Tally explains, hoping that doesn’t hurt her too much. “But I like you, Libba. A lot.” She chews her lower lip, trying to figure out how to best bring up this scenario. She’s been caught in the middle before and knows it’s best to ask rather than blindside someone. “You’re attracted to her, aren’t you?”

Libba blinks at her, exhaling harshly and shaking her head. “Why would you ask me that? We hate each other’s guts, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“That doesn’t answer the question. Which probably says more anyway,” she laughs, putting her hands on Libba’s shoulders as she meets her confused gaze. “Last night, after everything happened, we talked about it and I told Abigail how much I like you. I wanted to know if maybe you’d be interested…” Her cheeks flush as she tries to find the words to say it without sounding too crude. “Would you like to join us next time?”

She seems intrigued, but still quite uncertain as her brows furrow in bewilderment. “Wait, Abigail already said yes to this?”

“Yeah, or I wouldn’t be asking,” Tally answers, giving her shoulders a brief squeeze before she lets her go. “Just think about it.” 

She begins to walk away when Libba calls out to her, “Wait!” The redhead turns, trying to hold back a smile as the shorter girl blurts out, “I don’t need to think about it. My answer’s yes.”

She laughs as Libba catches up to her, threading their fingers together. “This is gonna be really fun, isn’t it?” Tally asks with a knowing grin and Libba nods her head emphatically.

“You have  _ no  _ idea, Red.”

Together, the two of them walk back to the Circe barracks, buzzing with excitement over what’s to come. Tally is still relatively inexperienced compared to most of her peers, who had grown up in environments vastly different than her own. She felt like she was playing catch up, having lost her virginity Gerit, hooking up with him a few times before things went to shit. Then came Libba, right when she needed her, making her feel wanted and beautiful. And Abigail, who healed her heart in more ways than one. To be with both of them at once is beyond Tally’s wildest dreams, and she’s had plenty of them, most of them dirty.

She still remembers the first time she saw Libba and Abigail go at it, lobbing insults at each other with such quick wit and ferocity that it made her tingle. Tally had never felt that way before and didn’t recognize it for what it was until later, when she learned a little bit more about herself and her body. The combative, tense relationship these two beautiful women had was intoxicating and fascinating, a dynamic she’d never seen before. Every single time she’d seen them get in each other’s faces, one upping each other with clever insults, Tally went back to the barracks and touched herself that very same night. She’d done it in secret, of course, when everyone else was asleep, because she was ashamed of how she felt. It didn’t seem fair that she was objectifying the two of them without their consent, but looking back on it now, she knows they would’ve been flattered.

And now, tonight, she will somehow get to have them both. That is the very definition of having her cake and eating it, too. Tally couldn’t be more ready for this.

“Shitbird’s gone for the night,” Abigail declares, leaning assertively against the doorframe as Tally and Libba approach, a knowing grin on her face. She’s been counting on Libba saying yes and she is pleased to discover that Tally had been as persuasive as she thought she’d be. “So we can be as loud as we want, work up a nice appetite for dinner, then come back here for dessert,” With a low chuckle, she meets the knower’s dark gaze. “Tally, you’re the dessert.”

The words give her goosebumps and she visibly shudders, which makes Libba laugh. “Oh, man, am I going to enjoy this,” she murmurs appreciatively as she closes the door with the back of her boot. 

“So, how are we doing this?” Tally asks them, because she’s never done this before.

Abigail sidles up to her, placing her hand on her hip and leaning in to press kisses to her neck. “Like this,” she whispers heatedly into her ear as Libba flanks her on the other side, the two of them tugging Tally’s shirt up over her head. She shivers as the two women stare at her, then meet each other’s gaze before Abigail’s mouth is on her neck again, this time biting and making her cry out as she and Libba guide the redhead over to Abigail’s bed.

The blaster lays down first, pulling Tally against her as Libba slides in behind, unfastening her bra and letting her hands tantalizingly run over her breasts. Abigail kisses Tally, her tongue slipping into her mouth and her leg in between hers. 

Tally is in heaven, she realizes as Libba squeezes her breasts and locks eyes with Abigail. She hesitates, but Abigail doesn’t, leaning over Tally to crash her lips against Libba’s. The move unearths a new level of desire from the shorter woman, who moves to straddle Tally, her hands still exploring her body as she kisses Abigail fiercely, moaning softly against her lips. Abigail bites down on Libba’s lower lip, making her cry out, and Tally watches the two of them as she unfastens her military issue pants and slips her hand down inside, touching herself to the sight of the longtime rivals fighting for sexual dominance.

This is the hottest thing she’s ever seen, Tally thinks as she voyeuristically observes every move, Abigail‘s fingers tangling in Libba’s curls, passionately deepening the kiss with her tongue. She’s got no idea what’s going to happen next, but she loves it, not even minding that the two of them are more focused on each other right now than her. She’s the dessert, after all, she remembers with a smirk just as Abigail pins Libba down against the bed.

She isn’t wasting any time at all, her mouth hot against Libba’s skin, pulling her clothing off like she’s trying to win a race. Libba grabs Abigail by the hair and kisses her harshly, their teeth slamming together in a way that sounds almost painful. Abigail doesn’t touch Libba the way she does Tally. There is no softness found there, only heat, the product of a long denied desire. Tally watches through lidded eyes as Libba rocks herself against Abigail’s fingers, the two of them continuing to glare at each other even now.

Tally squeezes her own breasts, her breath catching as she holds her gaze on her insatiable lovers, Libba now dragging her teeth along the curve of Abigail’s jaw. “So, Swythe, how long have you been dreaming of this moment?” Abigail murmurs teasingly, another finger joining the other two she’s already forcefully working into her. 

Libba scowls at her and digs her nails into Abigail’s back through the fabric of the undershirt she’s still wearing. “I haven’t. Never occurred to me,” she lies through her teeth and Abigail chuckles low in her throat, amused by her pointless lie.

“Really?” She challenges, her thumb swiping over her swollen bud, making her jolt her hips forward painfully. Abigail’s free hand closes around Libba’s throat roughly as she stares into her dark eyes, searching them for the truth. “That long, huh?” She releases her hold and gives her a playful slap to the face, Libba’s cheek stinging as she glowers at her.

She’s enjoying this far more than she lets on, her face, upper chest and even the tops of her ears burning red with intermingled shame and arousal. The shame is something new, only present because she’s facing the reality of her attraction to the woman she’s meant to hate.

Tally can’t help but grin as Libba weakly mutters, “Shut up, Bedwetter.” 

“Only one of us is wetting this bed right now, Swythe, and it isn’t me.”

Well, she isn’t wrong. Tally’s been with Libba now more than a few times, and she’s never seen her quite this worked up. There’s no doubt that Abigail will need to wash her sheets, probably later tonight, just to ensure she passes tomorrow’s inspection.

Libba can’t even manage a response as Abigail picks up speed. She turns her head and locks eyes with Tally, who is still touching herself, and grins as she takes her free hand and links their fingers together. The moment is so intimate that she’s overwhelmed, both her and Libba tumbling over the edge together, their moans intermingling as Abigail proudly observes them.

“So,” Abigail begins to peel off her clothes, not taking her eyes off of either girl as she asks them in a sultry tone, “Whose face am I riding?”

Tally hurriedly calls out “Mine!” before Libba has a chance to respond. The curly haired witch just smirks and shakes her head as Abigail moves across the bed, climbing on top of the redhead and stealing a kiss before she positions herself, her thighs resting at either side of Tally’s head with her back facing Libba. The shorter girl finds her place behind Abigail, straddling Tally and beginning to trail hot kisses and love bites along Abigail’s exposed neck and shoulders.

She’s never done this before, but Tally quite likes the idea of Abigail taking control over her. She parts her lips and licks a tentative stripe against her gorgeous lover, moaning appreciatively at the taste before she dives in. Libba’s nails dig into Abigail’s back, leaving angry red marks visible across her rich brown skin before she turns around so that she can focus on Tally.

Given that her mouth is currently occupied, the redhead’s moans are muffled and Libba can’t help but notice how Tally is much more worked up than usual, Libba’s slender fingers dipping into her with ease, fingertips smeared with her arousal. She greedily pops her fingers into her mouth, reminding herself how good she tastes, like she’s come directly from the soil, earthy and warm, her scent so intoxicating she could lose herself in it.

She’s not in love with Tally, not  _ quite, _ she doesn’t think, but her feelings run deeper than she’s ever admitted aloud. This means more to her than just sex. Maybe it started out that way, but after spending more time with the enthusiastic redhead, she couldn’t help but like her. Libba’s never been the jealous type, but seeing her with Abigail today really rattled her. Her insecurities were biting back, reminding her that no one chose Libba over Abigail. She’d seen it happen time and time again and she’d been sure this was going to end the same.

The idea that both women wanted her came as a shock, but she took it in stride, because she’d have to be  _ stupid _ to turn down this opportunity. Libba only hopes this won’t be the last time, that this is the start of something beautiful, because if this ends before it ever begins, it will break her heart.

“Oh,  _ yes _ , Tally,” Abigail moans, holding onto the top of Tally’s head as she rides her hard, knowing that she can take it. 

Tally doesn’t let up, though she’s struggling because Libba’s fingers are buried in her, making it hard to think straight. Neither woman goes easy on her, Abigail slamming into her in time with Libba’s thrusts, the two of them somehow perfectly in sync. Tally grabs onto Abigail’s hips, trying to hold her there as her lips close over her clit, sucking and licking at her with urgency because she knows that she’s close from the way she’s rocking her hips against her mouth. 

Libba withdraws her fingers and salaciously spreads Tally’s thighs, burying her head between her legs with her tongue darting out to taste her. The redhead shudders, clenching her thighs around Libba’s head as she tries to split her focus between Libba’s mouth and Abigail riding her face. It’s a lot to take in and she can feel the warmth pooling in her belly, her muscles tightening as her pulse thumps loudly in her ears. 

It’s an incredible sight, Tally’s hips meeting every thrust as she drowns herself in Abigail, who isn’t capable of doing anything halfway. Thankfully, Tally seems more than ready to handle her and Libba can’t help but admire the strength of their connection, which had apparently only grown stronger since things turned physical between them. Tally’s the kind of girl who gives herself completely and that’s what drew Libba to her, that and the sadness in her eyes that she was so desperate to turn back into the bright light she’d noticed her very first day at Fort Salem. 

The look in her eyes now is that of pure love. Love for Abigail, to be sure, but maybe some of it is for her, too. Libba doesn’t want to be greedy, knowing she is lucky to have what she does with both of them, but she wants to be sure this is more than sexual chemistry. Though she has never admitted it aloud, Libba had admired Abigail her entire life and though she followed the family mandate to hate the Bellweathers, she could never quite hate Abigail. She pretended to, because she knew she had to, but it is impossible not to be impressed by her. 

Abigail is incredible in her own right, that strength and guiding light not something she was born into, but something she’d become. She is a hell of a leader, and just like Tally, Libba would follow her anywhere.  _ Including _ into bed, apparently.

As Libba slips from her thoughts, she notices Tally’s movements are slowing and she grins as she takes that to mean she should fuck her harder, more than happy to do so. It’s Abigail who reaches the finish line first, writhing against Tally’s insistent mouth, a mess of moans and groans as her legs quiver and she eventually stills against her. She gets down from Tally, giving her a much needed opportunity to catch her breath and takes her hand, silently watching as Libba’s fingers send her over the edge with a choked whimper.

“Not bad, Swythe,” Abigail praises, earning a grin from the shorter cadet, who busies herself with licking her fingers clean.

Tally’s forehead is sticky with sweat as her eyes flutter open and she looks at Abigail first, then to Libba, taking a shaky breath. “Wow.”

To think, they’re only getting started. The three of them have certainly worked up quite an appetite, Tally especially, and they take the time to put their uniforms back on and get cleaned up, already imagining what the second round is going to be like.  _ Dessert, _ as Abigail called it, where the two of them intend to double team Tally, making her feel special, sexy, wanted, loved. Like Abigail, Libba’s grown used to holding people at a distance, but there’s something about Tally that makes that impossible to do with her.

_ Fuck,  _ Libba thinks as her gaze drifts over to the pair of cadets pulling on their combat boots,  _ I think I actually am in love with them. _

It’s a terrifying realization, the kind of truth that smacks her in the face and makes her want to run, but as Tally takes her left hand and Abigail takes her right, like they’re sensing her struggle, her shoulders relax and she’s finally able to breathe. They’re too enamored with each other to notice the subtle glow emanating from their joined hands.

Libba’s eyes dart over to the redhead, who smiles at her as they start down the hall together, earning more than a few shocked stares, most of which are likely due to the fact that Bellweather and Swythe are holding hands. Her mind is racing but Tally squeezes her hand, giving her an understanding look. _ “I know,”  _ she whispers into her ear, and the words send chills to her spine because Libba believes her. She’s more than shown her skills as a Knower, the most advanced of their entire cadet class.

Their hands part when they enter the mess hall, forming a single file line to grab their tray. Raelle’s already hunched over hers at their usual table, but as the three of them come to sit down across from her, she lifts her head and smirks knowingly at them.

“Everyone’s talking,” she chuckles as she pokes at her chicken breast with the tines of her fork, looking the trio over appraisingly before murmuring, “The energy coming off of you guys is...insane.” The rest of the mess hall is uncomfortably quiet and there are eyes on them that they can only try their best to ignore. “So I guess that means you won’t be choking Libba out anymore?” Raelle grins at Abigail, whose response ironically makes her choke on her chicken.

“No, I’ll still be choking her. It’s just consensual now.”

Libba snorts, nodding at Raelle before she takes a bite of her own chicken and swallows. “It’s true. I’m kinda into it, actually.”

“Well, okay then,” the fixer laughs disbelievingly, her cheeks flushing because as comfortable as she is in her own sexuality, she’s not quite as open about it as her friends are. 

She focuses on her dinner as the other cadets do the same, scarfing down their meals like they haven’t eaten in weeks. Raelle knows what they’re going through all too well, though one partner is more than enough for her. She can’t imagine how exhausting dealing with both Abigail and Libba will be for Tally, but she certainly doesn’t seem to be complaining. To Raelle, those two seem like they’d be a  _ real  _ handful, so Tally gets credit where credit is due.

“You’re going back to Scylla’s after this, right?” The redhead asks pointedly with her mouth still stuffed with chocolate pudding. She swallows and lifts her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an answer as she drops her empty pudding cup on her tray.

Raelle laughs, wiping her mouth with a napkin as the three girls stare at her. “I guess I am.”

Libba hands Tally her vanilla pudding and her face lights up as she takes it and rips it open. The blonde averts her eyes when the two of them share an unexpected kiss, focusing her attention on the food that remains on her plate. Abigail’s left arm is slung over Tally’s shoulders and Libba’s hand is resting gently on Tally’s knee. The three of them couldn’t look softer for each other, which is quite a look for two High Atlantic women, who she’d never known to be this affectionate. 

She isn’t judging them or anything, but it’s going to take some time to get used to this. It isn’t Libba with Tally that’s weird, nor is Tally with Abigail outside of the realm of possibility, because she’s been around them enough to sense something between them...but it’s the fact that Abigail and Libba are willing to put aside their differences that seems unbelievable. Clearly there are more feelings between them than hatred. The glowing hands, which the trio hasn’t seemed to notice, can attest to that. Two soulmates, instead of one? Maybe this means Abigail will be in a better mood and stop bossing her around so much. Oh, she can dream. 

“Alright, I guess I’m off to see Scylla again. Hope she doesn’t get too sick of me,” Raelle mutters as she picks up her tray and stands up.

Abigail lifts her head, gently murmuring, “Hey, shitbird?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

She shrugs her shoulders at the three grateful witches in front of her. “Not a problem. But it’s my room too, so I’ll be back later tonight. In three hours?”

“We can make that work,” Tally agrees jovially. Raelle rolls her eyes as she walks off, tray clattering as she shoves it in the space about the trash bin. The trio stays behind, lost in their own little world as Abigail leans in to wipe the pudding dripping down Tally’s chin. The redhead lets out a happy sigh. “I love you guys.”

“I love you more-” They both say at the same time, then squint at each other suspiciously. 

She laughs, amused by the entire situation. “Ladies, please,” Tally remarks with a wide grin, her dimples on full display. “There’s enough of me to go around.”

Their trays are thrown out, other cadets whispering about them as they start toward the exit, Tally taking each of her lovers hands and tugging them along with her, practically skipping down the hallway. The glow returns, warming their hands as they walk together. Tally is enjoying the attention more than she likes to admit, but she doesn’t have to admit it, because it’s glaringly obvious from her over the top joyous mood. Libba and Abigail share a knowing look, already plotting how they can best rock Tally’s world.

The moment they make it back to the Bellweather unit’s room, clothing is shed and hands and mouths are everywhere. Tally lays down in the center of Abigail’s bed, with a girl on either side of her, thinking this is going down in history as the best day of her life. Libba pulls her in for a kiss as Abigail’s mouth descends down Tally’s body, closing around her nipple and making her pulse quicken in response. She arches her back as her fingers tangle in familiar curls, her tongue brushing against Libba’s and feeling her fingers running reverently along her jaw.

“You remember the day we met?” Abigail whispers around her nipple, giving it a playful nip that gets her trembling. “I remember thinking,  _ my goddess, what a beautiful smile _ …” She laughs, lifting her head and fondling her as yet neglected right breast. “I knew right then and there I was going to try to bring out those dimples every chance I got.”

Libba joins in with the reminiscing as her mouth moves to focus on her neck, wanting to leave marks on her silky white skin. “That day in training, when you didn’t even need the scry to see every single flag? That’s when I knew I wanted you,” she confesses, biting down hard and making Tally cry out in surprise. She quickly soothes the bite with her tongue, cradling Tally’s face in her hands as she glances adoringly at the redhead radiating with pleasure. “I just thought we’d have a bit of fun,” the brunette sighs, curling a strand of red hair around her index finger as she looks into brown eyes warm and sweet as honey. “I never meant to fall for you.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” Abigail agrees, trailing kisses down between Tally’s breasts and toward her abdomen, fingers brushing against her inner thighs. “We never stood a chance against this redheaded siren.” She means it, too, because anyone who lets themselves get close to Tally, with the exception of Raelle, can’t help but fall for her. That’s why Gerit let himself get into such a mess. As much as she wants to hate him for the way he hurt her, Abigail also understands why he couldn’t tear himself away from her long enough to tell her the truth.

Abigail beckons for Libba to join her, the two of them pushing Tally’s legs apart. “Rock paper scissors for who gets to go down?” She suggests with a smirk and Libba’s all too quick to agree, quite literally cheering when her paper covers Abigail’s rock. She knew she’d pick rock. She  _ always  _ does. She’s pretty sure she just let her win.

Libba puts her head between Tally’s thighs, glancing up at her devilishly before she dives in, licking her deep and insatiably as Abigail sinks two fingers into her. Together, the two of them work to pleasure the redhead trembling beneath them, making her cry out their names as she grabs onto the pillow beneath her head. Her hips jolt forward of their own accord, the level of control she has over her body now at a firm zero as she surrenders herself to the electric sensation of being pleasured by two snarky, unbelievably sexy brunettes.

Maybe she has a type after all.

It doesn’t take much to get Tally off this time, being double teamed by the High Atlantic duo sending her into a frenzy unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She thinks she’s learned a lot since she arrived at Fort Salem, but as she comes, shaking beneath not one, but two attentive lovers, she realizes they still have so much to teach her. And she can’t wait to learn.


End file.
